Summer, Kind of Terrible
by TheColorPurple
Summary: Post S1. After spending a month alone in Tuscany, Blair goes to the Hamptons to spend the rest of the summer with Serena to get over her failed relationship. But when Chuck is there as well, will her summer be ruined, or even better than before? C/B N/S/D
1. Stupid minds may often think alike

**A/N: As you can probably tell, this story will be a scenario where Blair came back in the middle of the summer(without Marcus; yay!) and Chuck tries to win her back; emphasis on _tries_. There will be a lot of NJBC bonding, parental issues, and possibly drunken teenagers(and who _doesn't_ love drunken teenagers?)**

* * *

"Who's the girl?" Nate asked dryly, as Chuck(once again) kicked out a random girl from his room at the Van Der Bass house-in-the-Hamptons, before they even _did _anything. It was _obvious_ what the problem was. Chuck took a seat next to him at the mini-bar irritably.

He then scowled at Nate, "_Chuck Bass_ does _not_ get hung up on a _girl_, Nathaniel."

Nate just looked at him thoughtfully, "True..._but_, as even _I_ noticed, you have only taken blondes, redheads, and even some asian chicks, but never _brunette _girls_, _Nate jumped off his stool, moving out of Chuck's reach as his best friend's fist started to clench, "I wonder why..." Nate continued, as he gasped in mock surprise, "_No_...could it be possible that you're _not_ over Bl-"

"Nathaniel, if you would like to keep you're jaw intact, I suggest you do _not_ finish that statement." Chuck interrupted through gritted teeth.

The blonde merely smirked(yes, _smirked) _and raised his glass full of scotch, "Touché."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Exactly _how_ did you convince me to come to the Hamptons again?"

Nate brought a hand up to his chest and arranged his face into one of mock pain, "Just the pleasure of spending time with _me_ this summer wasn't enough to convince you? I'm hurt."

* * *

"_How_ did you convince me to come here again?" Blair frowned as another incompetent bellboy dropped her Gucci suitcases on the cement driveway of the Van Der Bass house-in-the-Hamptons.

Serena sighed, twirling a strand of her New York blonde hair between her fingers, "You need to stop moping over Chuck in Tuscany and spend the rest of the summer _here_ in the Hamptons with me, Nate, and _possibly_ a rebound Robert."

Blair snorted as Serena nodded self-affirmedly, "You have this _all _planned out, don't you, S?"

'Yes!" Serena exclaimed excitedly, "You need a...a... hot lifeguard! Yeah, those are always good; use once and throw away, you know?"

Blair looked at Serena's earnest eyes and couldn't help but nod, "Sure..." her gaze turned soft, "We'll find you a rebound Robert too, okay?"_-to replace Dan-_ hung in the air.

Serena's bubbly face fell for all of point five seconds before she pulled it back into another wide smile, "We'll see.." she winked coyly at one of the cuter bellboys and he turned bright red, dropping Blair's luggage, once again, but this time on his foot, and he let out a string of curses, flushing once again under Serena and Blair's gazes.

Blair could only roll her eyes at her best friend's antics, but she also lowered her own eyes to shoot the bellboy a flirtatious look. The fumbling teenager, now blushing profusely, dropped one of Blair's bags again, but she still kept a smile on her face, though inwardly cringing as another one of her expensive leather suitcases fell to the hard cement with a _thud._

Soon enough, all of the bags were unpacked and the boy scurried to bring them upstairs to the guest bedroom. Serena smiled warmly at him, taking a slip of paper from her bra and a pen from the back pocket of her shorts and wrote her and Blair's numbers on it. The next time the guy came around, she passed the paper to them with a wink.

Even Blair forced herself to have a tight smile on her face as the guy's face just lit up when he got the numbers. Serena mouthed, 'Call me." as she turned towards Blair, "I think it's time we found_ you_ a hot summer fling at the beach!"

Blair shrugged. She was wearing a bathing suit under her dress anyway. She grabbed an already packed beach bag and wandered over to the sidewalk, leaning on the fence as Serena "locked up" the house.

Serena walked halfway through the driveway when she turned to check if Blair was watching before turning and giving a wink to a figure in an upstairs window.

* * *

Nate smirked from his place at Chuck's bedroom window as Serena gave him a coy wink from the driveway.

Excellent. Their plan was falling into place.

After watching Serena and Blair link arms and start to make their way down the street, Nate turned to Chuck, who was now wallowing rather pitifully on the couch.

"So...you up for a trip to the beach?"

* * *

Serena grinned as Blair lay on a beach towel, now clad in a stylish one-piece, tie in the back, floral printed swimsuit. She herself was in an eye-catching burgundy bikini, hair in a messy bun, while Blair's brunette curls were flowing freely in the light summer breeze, "Come on B, live a little!" Serena gabbed a big floppy hat, draping it over Blair's bouncy hair.

Blair scowled from under the hat, as she placed her huge Chanel sunglasses over her eyes. Serena giggled, slipping her own designer sunglasses on, "Magazine?' she suggested innocently, passing Blair the latest issue of Vogue, as she herself flipped through an InStyle. Her best friend nodded furvently, "Tell me if you spot a usable hot guy, 'kay S?"

"A 'usble hot guy'?" Serena snorted, shaking her head at Blair's...well..._Blairiness._

"That was the whole reason we came to the beach in the first place, _remember_?" she looked at Serena suspiciously, "-To find me a hot summer fling? Right S?"

Serena flipped a page of her magazine guiltily, 'Well..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Blair was suddenly distracted by two familiar figures making their way towards them...Nate...and _Chuck_. The fiery brunette turned towards Serena(her supposed _best friend; _scoff), "S, you _didn't_."

"What?" she smiled innocently.

And that was the day that Serena Van Der Woodsen found out that beaches _can _explode.

* * *

"See anything you like?" Nate and Chuck had just gotten to the beach. Nate was trying to spy Serena out without it looking like he was actually _looking_ for someone.

_Too tall, too short, too many freckles-_gah, what had Blair done to him? Before, Chuck would have had no problem finding an attractive girl to seduce, but now, it appeared that none of them would compare to Blair's _perfectness,_ when before, he wouldn't even have cared if they had weird formations on their face...he cringed at the thought. Okay, maybe he would have cared if _that_ was the case, but, still, you know what he meant.

"Not in particular." Chuck answered moodily.

Nate nodded smugly, "Maybe it's the fact that, _I don't know_, you're not over Bla-"

"Nathaniel, do you remember that conversation we had in my room? It still applies here." Chuck had a double take when he spotted a shapely brunette lounging with a blonde on some beach towels a few hundred feet away from them, "Hmm, maybe I've finally found a prospect."

Nate nearly burst out laughing when he realized that the two girls were _Serena _and _Blair_.

_Perfect figure, great sense of style, beautiful-_wait. Chuck stopped, confused. It sounded like he was describing...but it couldn't be-

"Chuck? Nate?"

Blair.

* * *

Nate and Serena watched in amusement as Blair turned five shades of red and gave Chuck a look that could kill, "What are _you_ doing _here_?" she asked with a terrifying calmness. Good Lord, it was like the eye of the hurricane. Even Serena and Nate shivered, and Blair wasn't even mad at _them._

"I could ask _you_ the same thing, Waldorf. Aren't you supposed to be in Tus-" obviously, it was the wrong time to bring up Tuscany, but Chuck didn't realize it until a moment too late, "Don't you _dare_ even bring out _Tuscany_, right now, Bass. If you hadn't _abandoned_ me at the heliport, we wouldn't be _in_ this situation."

Blair let out an angry breath as she shot Serena a '_help me'_ look. Serena shot one back saying, '_make him jealous!__'_

"Natie?" Blair asked, with a now terrifying sweetness, batting her eyelashes, "Will you help me put on some sunscreen?" she swept the curls from the back of her neck and inwardly smirked when she heard Chuck let out a breath.

"Sure," Nate nodded dumbly, not noticing the glares Chuck was shooting him, "That's what friends are for, right?"

Blair nodded innocently, "Right, that's what _friends_ are for." she suggestively drawled out the word _friends_, though, of course, it was just to bother Chuck. She was definitely _over_ Nate.

But Chuck didn't need to know that...

She went to lay on her stomach on the towel as Nate rubbed her neck, shoulders, and back with sunscreen. Serena stifled a giggle when she saw Chuck clench his fists at this. _It was about time he figured out he wasn't over Blair..._

Chuck had managed to surprisingly stay silent through the whole thing, even when Nate applied sunscreen to Blair's legs, though he'd looked like he wanted to pound Nate when his hands went a _little_ too far up her thighs. It was only when Blair suggested Nate help her put sunscreen on her upper chest did he snap.

"I think_ I'll_ help her with _that,_ thank you very much_._"

* * *

The rest of the day had been a blur: Chuck and Blair _very_ close to kissing when Chuck had started to breathe hotly down her neck while he was applying the sunscreen, but only to be interrupted when Serena and Nate unceremoniously splashed water on the two of them, giggling madly; Nate and Serena _actually_ kissing when Nate had taken off his tee shirt so it wouldn't get wet, Serena telling him he looked hot, causing Nate to sweep her up in a mouth-to-mouther, much to the chagrin of their two brunette best friends.

So really, mostly centered around _kissing_.

It was all good.

So how the four of them ended _drunk_ at the Van Der Bass house,(which Nate was staying at too) singing old pop songs, watching Cruel Intentions, and playing common sleep-over games up until four in the morning; well.

* * *

"It's great to be here, isn't it Lily, Eric?" Bart had a creepy(or at least Eric thought so) smile on his face as the car pulled up to the Van Der Bass house-in-the-Hamptons. What happened to one-expression man? Eric was just hoping to see his sister and tell her about _this_ freaky new thing. He also wanted to see Chuck too, and maybe asking a few questions about how to get a boyfriend.

He didn't have to look far.

"What in the world is this?" the three of them had opened the door to see the four teenagers passed out on the couch(Chuck and Blair), the recliner(Serena) and on the floor(Nate). There was an abandoned Twister game, a bunch of cards and what _looked_ like poker chips on the breakfast table, several bottles of scotch, vodkas, and martinis on the floor, table and coffee table.

Also, the main menu for Cruel Intentions was on the plasma tv, playing the same song over and over. There were many different consoles on the floor in front of the tv, though it looks as if several of the wires had gotten twisted. On the couch there was a portable dvd player and the Breakfast at Tiffany's menu was up.

Lily nearly tripped over a lengthy stack of magazines next to the couch as she made her way towards the kids. She smiled softly at Chuck, who's arms were wrapped around Blair's waist protectively, "It looks like they had some fun last night." Lily said softly.

"_Some _fun?" Eric looked incredulously at the mess, "They had _a lot_ of fun." he seemed to be disappointed that they hadn't included him in the festivities. Well, he _had_ still been in the city after all.

Bart frowned, "They should have been more responsible. This is brand new carpet."

"Bart," Lily protested, "They're _teenagers_-"

"Who should be more responsible.' he cut her off stubbornly. She sighed, but didn't say anything else on the matter. Bart carried the suitcases upstairs as Lily and Eric were given the job of getting four teenagers ready for Sunday brunch in, she glanced at her watch, _two hours._

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**A/N: okay, I know this chapter was mostly NJBC interaction, with that _little_ smidge of the Van Der Bass family at the end. I hope everything was realistic and that I got the characters right. I was thinking of having Blair forgive Chuck in like, the third chapter, but the thought of Chuck doing amazingly romantic gestures for Blair just made me smile. **

**Plus, I know I didn't go into much detail about the drunken night the NJBC shared, but I will try to write many more drunken nights in detail because I absolutely _adore _the characters when they're drunk(or "tipsy"). Hopefully all of the activities that they did were realistic.**

**I'm also thinking of doing a story line for the adult characters, because if you've read the full summary of this story on my profile page, you'd know that the Waldorfs(Eleanor, Harold, Roman, maybe Cyrus), Archibalds(Anne), and the Humphreys(Dan, Jenny, Rufus) oh, and maybe Vanessa too, will be joining the rest of the people already in the Hamptons.**

**Well, that's all I really have to say about this story, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it :)**


	2. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: An update in less than a week? Amazing! lol**

**TriGemini: I'm not going to be able include the scene you wanted in this chapter, but I will(probably) next chapter. Sorry!**

**Sairra: I'll try to do the Bart/Chuck thing you wanted in a future chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Blair groggily opened her eyes when she felt someone prodding her shoulder, "Eric?" she stared at him confusedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Wake up sleepyheads, it's time for Sunday brunch!" he raised his voice excitedly, and Blair brought a hand up to her newly pounding head(exactly how much had she drank last night?), "Not so loud, E."

"Seriously." this new voice came from underneath Blair, and she blushed, realizing that she had fallen asleep on top of Chuck last night...or was it this morning?

From the corner of her eye, she saw Serena raise her head, and in a cracked voice said, "And turn off that light. Please."

"Guys," Eric whined, shaking his head at the laziness of his friends and siblings, "Get up!"

"Dude," Nate groaned up from the floor, "Not so loud."

Eric huffed, "You really have to wake up! Brunch is in," he looked at the wall clock, "An hour and-" he squinted(why the hell were the numbers in Roman numerals?), "-I think fifty minutes."

Serena yawned, "Then wake us up in fifty minutes then. And turn off the light."

Everyone else nodded in agreement and closed their eyes. Eric rolled his own eyes before stomping off(purposefully leaving the light on) to his room to unpack his bags. Where had his mother gone anyway? As he passed the master bedroom, he got his answer; Bart was kissing his mom and pushing her onto the bed.

He felt like gagging. Gross! But he just settled for making a small squawking noise to make himself known before running to his room and slamming the door shut. Bart and Lily had looked up at the noise, but while Lily had blushed, Bart just looked impassive, "Happens to me all the time."

* * *

"Can you believe it! We're in the Hamptons!" Jenny's voice rang out delightedly as Rufus, Dan, and herself got off the jitney. She breathed in deeply, taking in the sights. Dan just rolled his eyes as he dragged the suitcases onto the sidewalk, "Woo hoo." he said sarcastically.

Jenny made a face, sticking her tongue at her brother, "Oh, you're just mad because you couldn't bring _Cedric_ along."

Dan frowned, but didn't say anything.

Rufus hailed a taxi and the three of them rode down the street, Jenny '_oohing'_ and '_awwing' _at the many shops that lined the sidewalk. Dan crossed his arms, burrowing in the seat. He had hoped this would be an opportunity to reconnect with Serena, but now he wasn't so sure.

Would she even want to see him?

Would she have already moved on?

Rufus clapped his shoulder, "Don't worry son, no woman can resist the Humphrey charm."

_Then why did we break up?_

* * *

Eris frowned, taking in the four asleep teenagers on the couch. It had been fifty minutes already! God! He took in a deep breath before bellowing, "WAKE UP YOU GUYS!"

Blair shrieked as she fell off the couch, completely knocking over the stack of magazines. Chuck's head immediately shot up at the loss of warmth. Serena leaped up from the recliner, tangled hair bouncing wildly. Nate attempted to sit up, bur groaned when his head hit the coffee table with a resounding _bang_.

Four voices cried out, "Eric!"

Serena flopped back onto the chair, still tired. Blair's muscles were now aching after her trip to the floor. Chuck stretched his arms to the sky while Nate rubbed the bruise that was sure to be on his head.

"So, you finally go them awake, huh?" Lily and Bart walked into the room, arm in arm. The NJBC gasped when they saw them. After a long silence, Chuck got up, slightly staggering over to the mini-bar and taking out a blender, mixing up a hangover solution, "That explains how _you_ got here, Eric." he said casually.

The younger blonde nodded, "Yep!"

"Too loud." Blair moaned through gritted teeth. Lily looked at her with concern, but Chuck just smirked, "Oh, don't worry about her, Lily. Blair here was always a-" he lowered his voice conspiratorially, "-_lightweight_."

The brunette scowled at him, "I am not! Shut up!"

"Says the girl who got drunk on _four _martinis." he shook his head in mock disappointment. Nate and Eric snickered at the bickering couple, but Serena was too distracted but Bart and Lily, who were now speaking in hushed tones, heads close together.

Blair rolled her eyes, still glaring at Chuck, and muttered, "Mother-Chucker."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lily's phone began to ring and Blair, Nate and Serena flinched at the noise. Even Chuck had to cringe at the loud, annoying sound.

"Who is it?" Bart raised an eyebrow. Lily shrugged, fishing the phone out of her pocket. **RUFUS **

She blanched. What could _he _be calling about?

Apparently, the six other people in the room were wondering the same thing.

* * *

Eleanor Waldorf and Anne Archibald walked side by side down the street, heels clicking on the grey cement. After dropping off their luggage at the Waldorf house-in-the-Hamptons, they rode the limo('As if a _jitney_ is even an option.") to the edge of the shops and the driver had opened the door, letting them take a mid-morning stroll through the shops.

"I can't believe they're having some of _my_ designs in the Lu Berry bikini fashion show this summer!" Anne smiled weakly in the face of Eleanor's excitement, but couldn't help but inwardly frown at the fact that this seemed to be the _only_ reason her friend had come to the Hamptons.

"Eleanor...is the fashion show the_ only _reason you've come to the Hamptons?" Anne bit her lip when Eleanor gave her a weirded out look.

The brunette woman nodded, "Of course, why?"

"Well...I heard Blair is in the Hamptons..." Anne brightened when Eleanor's' head shot up.

But she drooped slightly when the woman had a devious look on her face, "Isn't Nathaniel here as well?"

"Yes, but I heard-"

"Then Nathaniel can give Blair the Vanderbilt ring like we've always planned-" Eleanor continued, clearly ignoring what Anne had said.

"But-"

"This is wonderful, you see, now the two of them can get married after college!"

Anne just nodded absently, thinking back to the beginning of the summer when Nate had told her that he and Blair had broken up. He had seemed happier, telling Anne that Blair and Chuck had planned a summer trip to Tuscany. She wondered why Blair was back early. Maybe they had cut the trip short?

But before she could inform Eleanor of this new information, and possibly berate her friend in the fact that her daughter should be the first reason of why they're in the Hamptons, Eleanor had dragged her into a boutique; and she stayed silent.

After all, what could she say anyway?

* * *

Rufus sighed when he heard the phone continually ring. He was about to hand up and try again when Lily finally picked up, _"Rufus?" _ she sounded flustered. He wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Hey, so I was wondering how you were. I heard you and Bart are in the Hamptons, right?"

He heard her sigh loudly and then there was a door slam. He heard her lower her voice, _"Rufus, I thought I made it clear that that night was a one time thing,"_ she took a sharp intake of breath, _"Please don't say that you came all the way out here for me."_

Rufus surprised her by actually laughing. Dan and Jenny looked up from their bags in the hotel room. They gave each other a look and Dan mouthed, 'Lily,' to his sister. Then the two of them dutifully stuck their fingers in their ears and walked to the other end of the room, Jenny with her iPod and Dan with a book.

Rufus rolled his eyes at his kids antics before saying, "No, I actually came here for the Hamptons International Film Festival." he smirked when there was silence on the other line.

_"Oh," _came the voice of Lily, "_That's...great. Is that the only reason you called?" _

"Yes, but-"

He was met with a dial tone.

* * *

*RING*RING*RING*

"Hello? Yes, of course you could come. In fifteen minutes. Okay, I'll tell them to set two more places." Bart closed his phone to look at the curious teenagers, "Blair, your mother, and Nathaniel, your mother, will be joining us for brunch." he turned to go into the kitchen, where Lily had disappeared to when she had gotten that phone call.

Nate and Blair gave each other the same look. _Crap._

"Oh, come on!" Serena said cheerily, while trying to wipe the alcohol stains off the table without staining her new outfit, a yellow and blue summer dress, "What's the big deal? So your parents are coming for brunch, so what?"

Blair gaped at her while Nate shook his head, " 'What's the big deal?' The bid deal, is that my mother will try to set me up with Nate! No offense, by the way," she said, looking at Nate, who was trying(failing) to untangle the wires of the game consoles they had used last night.

"None taken." he replied. Soon, Chuck suddenly came from the shower(he was the last person) and Blair had to admit he did look handsome in his black suit(with a purple bowtie). Of course the purple of his bowtie just happened to match the purple of her cocktail(so what if it was just brunch?) dress.

"The solution is easy, Waldorf," Chuck drawled, having heard the end of the conversation, "You pretend to date me, while Nate pretends to date Serena."

Blair snorted delicately, "As if _I_ would agree to _that_."

"Actually..." Serena and Nate looked at each other thinking about the plot they had conjured and put to work yesterday, "That doesn't seem like a bad idea."

Chuck smirked, "Well, it looks as if I have the blondes on my side...what do you say? And would it help if I say you look ravishing as always?"

"No it doesn't," she said hotly, though she felt her cheeks start to flush.

"Really?" Chuck said, taking in her figure, "I think it is." he moved even closer and Blair felt her knees start to weaken.

She took a small step back away from him.

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, another chapter that I'm proud of :) I hope the reasons for the other characters being in the Hamptons were valid. Personally, I have no idea why Rufus would be at a _film_ festval but whatever(I had to keep the places realistic; so, maybe he went for...Vanessa?idk). Sorry if I made Eleanor so...snarky, but she is so much more awesome that way ;) Also, something about the way she treats Blair will possibly cause C/B to make up...**

**If you want to see the link for Blair and Serena's dresses, go to my profile page :) Oh, I do think that Blair _would_ wear a cocktail dress to a brunch if she wanted to. And Serena would totally wear _that_ kind of dress(and look good in it).**

**And so...in future chapters: Eleanor will try to push Nate and Blair together, Anne is unsure about that(but doesn't speak up for some reason), Bart and Lily are being gross(kissing, holding hands; ugh) together, the NJBC are to be bonding(C/B "dating", N/S "dating"), Eris is going to be awesome(isn't he always though?), the Humphreys will be...Humphreys, and Harold and Roman are going to pop up unexpectedly. Still not sure if I want Vanessa there though... **


	3. Out with the Old, In with the New

**A/N: Another chapter! Enjoy the quick updates while you can ;)**

******TriGemini: I couldn't include the scene you wanted, and I'm not sure when I will. Sorry!**  


**

* * *

**

Blair played with the bottom of her purple colored dress uncomfortably as she, Chuck, Serena, Nate, Eric, Bart, and Lily waited for her mom and Nate's mom to arrive. Chuck, noticing her discomfort, soothingly rubbed the small of her back. She was relaxing into his touch before she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him. It was embarrassing enough having woken up on top of him this morning.

So she swatted his hand away and Chuck let out an annoyed sigh. Nate snickered in their direction and Blair let an under-the-table kick his direction, but missed and hit Serena instead. Her best friend let out a wince of pain and doubled over slightly. Eric raised an eyebrow at Blair, but she just blushed.

*DING DONG*

Lily pushed her chair back and walked down the hall to the door. She opened it with a wide smile, "Hello ladies." she ushered Eleanor and Anne inside.

"Hello Lily." simpered Eleanor, while Anne just nodded.

At the table, Eleanor saw that Bart was sitting at one end, Chuck to his right, Eric to his left. Blair was next to Chuck('what?' she thought) and Serena was next to Eric. Nate was on Serena's other side. Anne sat next to Nate, squeezing his had softly, giving him a small smile. Doing so, she noticed Nate's other hand was holding Serena's.

Anne raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent(as always).

Eleanor went to sit down next to Blair and Lily sat at the other end of the table. The staff brought the food and when they left Chuck started to put his plan into action. He signaled Nate with his eyes and the blonde boy nodded, bringing a hand up to brush a tendril of hair off Serena's face, too delicately and sweetly to just be a friendly gesture. Eleanor noticed this and glared at him.

She opened her mouth, deciding to start a conversation about how the Vanderbilt ring would look wonderful against Blair's pale complexion, when her eyes were suddenly distracted, Chuck having put a hand on Blair's knee. She also noticed how Chuck and Blair seemed to be wearing matching clothes and Serena and Nate matched.

Blair, not noticing the scandalized look on her mother's face next to her, gave Chuck a _what-the-hell-are-you-doing_ look, but Chuck just inclined his head slightly towards his "girlfriend's" mother. Blair turned to catch Eleanor's shocked eyes on the hand on her knee. Blair inwardly smirked, letting Chuck slide said hand farther then appropriate up her thigh. With gleeful eyes, she watched her mother gulp uncomfortably.

This uncomfortableness only grew when Chuck started feeding Blair off his fork. Eric stared in amusement at the confusion on Eleanor's' face. He especially enjoyed the expression she had when she saw Nate and Serena whispering and giggling together. He felt Chuck kick him under the table and he sighed, knowing that he was in the next part on the plan.

He cleared his throat loudly, catching everyone's attention, before saying, "So...Chuck, Blair, how is your...um, relationship going these days?"

Chuck smirked at everyone at the table before saying, "Wonderful, Eric, in fact, _Nathaniel_ here was just telling me about _his _relationship with Serena."

Eleanor's mouth had fallen into a perfect 'o'.

(Unknowingly) feeding the fire, Bart smiled(?) slightly before saying, "Yes, how was the trip to Tuscany you and Charles had?"

Blair's face tightened at the word,_ Tuscany_, but she still replied smoothly, for the sake of her fake relationship,"Great, it was _very _romantic."she sighed before saying, "If only Chuck here hadn't _abandoned_ something at the airport." there was a malicious grin on her face. She could practically hear Nate, Serena, and Eric holding their breaths. The adults just looked confused.

_Shit,_ Chuck thought. So then he said, with pleading eyes towards Blair, "Yes, I have to _apologize_ to Blair, I may have _abandoned_ something by _mistake_ before we left." to his relief, she relaxed slightly, "Are you saying sorry, Chuck?"

"Yes, I am." he said sincerely.

* * *

While Jenny went shopping and Dan went to the beach, Rufus paced around the hotel room, wondering if he should call Lily. She and the family were probably having brunch, though. He pressed the 'call' button anyway. It went to voicemail. So, either her phone was off, or she was ignoring him. He was going to have to bet on the latter.

He listened to the automated message, _"It's Lily. I'm either busy, or with the family so you're going to have to call me back, and I'll get to you as soon as I can."_

When he heard the beep he said, "Hey, it's Rufus. Look, Lily, we need to talk. You can't avoid me 'cause I'll be in the Hamptons all summer. Call me back." he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Why did he have to be so in love with Lily?

* * *

Everyone, including Blair, was looking at Chuck in surprise. He was actually apologizing? That was kind of...cute. She spotted her mother's shocked face behind her so she nodded, "Fine, I'll forgive you-" Chuck sighed with relief, "-But, it will take me awhile to forget."

She gave Chuck sweet smile and for a while he just sat there. But then he sported that mischievous smirk of his and said, "Well, it's a good thing we have all summer, then." he gave her a wink and the rest of the table laughed. It was as if a layer of tension had been released.

Soon, everyone was having separate conversations; Bart and Eric(Eric shifting uncomfortably under the elder Bass' gaze), Nate and Serena(being overly giggly and "touchy" again), Anne and Lily(looking amusedly at the three other conversing groups).

Eleanor looked to her left and couldn't help but smile at the couple. Blair was laughing at something Charles had just said. She didn't want those two apart(who was she kidding, of course she did), but Charles was a bad influence on her daughter. He was also not very well received in Society. In summery: he wasn't good enough for Blair. Nathaniel however...

And so, Eleanor swore, with whatever it took, she _would_ break up her daughter and Charles by the end of the summer.

* * *

Dan sighed. The whole point of him coming to the Hamptons in the first place was to try and get back together with Serena, but now he was just sitting on the beach reading 'Pride and Prejudice'.

God, what was wrong with him? He definitely needed some more excitement in his life...

And what exactly spelled excitement at every angle? Chuck Bass. Wait, Chuck Bass? The hell? He turned from his spot leaning on the rocks. There were definitely _plenty of_ hot girls at the beach...

Maybe he could..._no_. He wouldn't do it. Dan Humphrey was _not_ a playboy. Not yet, anyway. But by the end of this summer, who knows what could happen?

Goodbye, Daniel Humphrey. Hello, Dan Humphrey.

* * *

**A/N: So, the Eleanor plot ended on a rather dark note...And I have no idea _what_ I was doing with Dan *shakes head* I guess that's how his...playboy ways got started? idk **

**There wasn't much S/N action, but you have to remember that S/N was just pretending to be "together' and maybe Serena isn't quite over Dan, but don't worry, I have this whole plot ready. **** And I kinda made it seem like Eleanor wasn't really trying for a B/N hook-up(except for the part at the end)**, but Chuck still has to prove himself in her eyes and she _will_ still try to hook-up B/N, so you don't have to worry about that. In fact, here is a list of my plots right now-

**A-Plot: Chuck trying to get Blair to really trust him and Eleanor to accept him**

**B-Plot: Eleanor trying to get Nate and Blair together**

**C-Plot: The N/S/D love triangle(and maybe V and Little J too)**

**D-Plot: The Lily/Rufus/Bart mess**

**I'm also thinking about getting Eric a new boy-toy and somehow incorporate Marcus and Katherine(is that how you spell her name?) in the story too. Vanessa will be showing up soon enough, and I'm still unsure about when Harold and Roman will come.**


End file.
